I'll Wait
by fanfatic08
Summary: After 5 years of separation they meet again. "I don't want to be dependent on you again... because I know that you won't always be there to help me." She said as she stood up. Please read and review.


**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**I'll Wait**

**_._._._._._**

**One Shot**

**By: fanfatic08**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N: So, here's another one shot from me. The idea just came to me one time, when I was feeling cold. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT.**

A guy looked around himself, searching every corner of the airport. He exhaled in relief when he found no crowd of media swarming over, or anywhere near, him. He had, somehow, managed to enter Japan without alerting the media. He placed his hands in his pockets and prepared himself for the cold of February as he went out of the said structure. He was only wearing a pair of pants, a shirt and a jacket. This, for him, was going to be a cold visit.

'_I don't even have my cap with me.'_ He thought as he looked up the sky.

It was going to snow soon. Noticing this, he immediately called for a cab and got in.

"Where to, sir?" the driver asked.

Looking out the window, he answered him. Just as the driver step on the gas, a smile formed in his lips as he remembered how he got that information. _'That overly loud friend of hers can't be trusted with a secret if she doesn't learn how to keep her mouth shut.'_

He sat in silence, watching as buildings passed by.

'_I wonder... how she'll react.'_

_**-/-/-/-/-**  
_

A sigh escaped through her lips. _'It's finally done. I finally finished recording for the song and it was about time, too. I promised it would be out by February 15- tomorrow.'_

It was February 14, the day for couples. But for her, it was the day that marked his leaving. Exactly five years ago he left, not even finishing their third year in middle school.

'_It's been five years, huh?'_ she thought, remembering how he had come up to her that day and told her that his flight was leaving in an hour. She suddenly shook her head, ridding herself of her thoughts. She did not wish to think of him, knowing well that she would just miss him even more. The pain of his leaving would just increase, and she couldn't handle any more of that.

She looked up and saw a snowflake descending from above. Like a child, she went after it.

_THUG!_

"Ouch!" she exclaimed when she fell on her butt after slipping on a pile of melting snow which she had not noticed before.

"You okay?" a voice, strangely familiar to her, asked as she sensed a man stand before me.

"Y-yes..." she answered as she looked up to see who it was only to be greeted by a very familiar face- something she had not seen for a while but can still remember so clearly.

The wind blew, making it colder than it already was. Ryoma was there, stretching a hard towards a stunned Sakuno. There was silence between the two as snow started to fall continuously from the sky.

"Oi." Ryoma said, impatiently waiting for Sakuno to take his hand.

'_He's here. But, why? Why would he come back?'_ Sakuno was deep in thought as she started to stretch her own hand towards his. Just as her hand neared his, alarms went off in Sakuno's brain making her flinch away. _'What was I about to do? I can't. Not anymore. I shouldn't depend on him...'_

"I-I can stand on my own," Sakuno declined his offer as she pulled back her hand.

Confused, Ryoma lowered his stretched arm and watched as she stood up on her own. He looked at her before he started walking toward her house.

"Anou... Ryoma-kun, where are you going?" Sakuno asked, making him stop in his tracks.

"Walking you home," was his short response.

"How did-" Sakuno stopped. She knew the answer to her question- Tomoka.

They continued to walk, snow falling on them. A shiver ran down Sakuno's spine as they continued to near her house. Ryoma started to remove his jacket, noticing this, but Sakuno stopped him.

"You don't have to. We're nearly there, anyway." Sakuno said, smiling at him.

Ryoma put back his jacket and continued walking forward, stopping after a few meters. He turned to Sakuno who was walking about a meter behind him.

"Why do you keep refusing my help?" Ryoma spoke so softly it was practically a whisper.

Sakuno looked taken aback. She was surprised. Then, after a few seconds of delay she whispered back, "I don't want to be dependent on you, again." She was looking down to the ground and letting her bangs hide her face.

_'He was someone I leaned on for support and help through the years we've known each other. He was a good friend I had, and still have, a crush on. He was always helping that I became too dependent on him. I can still remember the times I've looked up, waiting for a hand to help me up just to find none. I remember the many times I've looked around me, hoping that he would be there to support me. But, he wasn't… because he left.' _She thought to herself, remembering.

Ryoma, unable to understand, faced her with a questioning look.

Sakuno noticed this and smiled at him. "Because I know that you won't always be there to support me."

Ryoma frowned as he heard the words that came from her mouth and as he saw the smile she showed- an attempt to hide the sadness in her eyes. _'Of course, it's because I left.'_

"But, then, that was expected, right? You're a tennis player after all." Sakuno continued speaking, looking in front of her, not wanting to look at him. "You shouldn't be tied down to a place where you can't fully show your skills. You'll always be moving from one place to another. You would never settle down."

Hearing this, Ryoma turned his back to Sakuno. '_Of course, what was I thinking? She can't love me... because I would never be able to stay by her side.'_

"You can go from here, right?"

Sakuno looked at his back, her smile replaced by the frown she was trying to hide. '_He's leaving? Again?'_

"Sayonara, Ryuzaki," he bid farewell as he started to walk away.

'_Why would he suddenly leave just like that?'_ Sakuno thought as she replayed the words she just said. Her eyes opened wide. "I didn't say that there was something wrong with that, did I?" Sakuno suddenly spoke.

Ryoma stopped in his tracks and stayed there for a minute, unsure if he had heard right. Positive that he did, he slowly turned around.

"After all, I can wait..." Sakuno spoke, looking down to the ground- too afraid to look at Ryoma's reaction. "... as long as you ask me to."

She finished her sentence just in time to feel a warm embrace. She smiled, feeling the two strong arms around her.

**-.-..-.- End -.-..-.-**

**A/N: So, how was it? I'm not sure I was able to maintain the characterization of the two. So, I apologize for the OOCness. Let's just keep in mind that everybody changes with time. So, how about a review? Comments, suggestions and flames are welcome. Signed and anonymous reviews are accepted.**


End file.
